


I Don’t Wanna Be Your Friend

by 21stCenturyMargaret



Series: Self-Insert Vanya Hargreeves [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Female Homosexuality, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Self-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21stCenturyMargaret/pseuds/21stCenturyMargaret
Summary: Self-Insert One-Shot about homophobia and being a lesbian.Title from`i wanna be your girlfriend’ by girl in red.Content Warning: Mild Homophobia.
Series: Self-Insert Vanya Hargreeves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	I Don’t Wanna Be Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m a lesbian and this is a self-insert fic about being gay.
> 
> If your gay and don’t want to read it, it’s fine. But don’t worry, it’s all mild homophobia.
> 
> \- Mags

Vanya didn’t realize she liked girls. Whenever she was asked about crushes she’d say, "Not yet." She thought she’d get a crush eventually, it might even have been a point of pride. That she was more mature for not having a crush.

And then she realized that you don’t stare at a person’s face, take in her eyes and write her name because your her friend. You don’t spend hours admiring the freckles that speckle her nose because you envy her. You don’t stutter when she’s around. Your heart doesn’t light up when she texts you for a profile picture.

She remembered when she was eight and the elementary school nearby painted their recycling bins rainbow. And somebody vandalized it by writing “f*g" on it.

She remembered when she was 11 and at a camp. Somebody found a page of another girl’s diary. It said she’d wanted to kiss a girl. They whispered it like they whispered that somebody found used underwear the day prior. "It said that she wanted to kiss a girl!" 

She didn’t realize she was attracted to girls yet. But it felt like when you don’t study for a test and you don’t remember anything. She felt like she just couldn’t connect the dots on why it’s wrong. It felt like an empty space in her mind where she should know.


End file.
